A Wishful Wanderer
by Snow White and the Seven Vamps
Summary: Set roughly two years after Caroline and Klaus' encounter in the woods. Doesn't follow the plot of the series exactly. Caroline believes that she deserves to go on an adventure and she knows exactly the person who can give her an experience she'll never forget. Only problem is, can he change and be the man she needs him to be or will he always be the big bad hybrid?


Chapter One

 **Caroline's POV**

Klaus Mikaelson. A name which has plagued my mind for many nights after our tryst in the woods. I know it was a onetime thing two years ago and I should have regretted it due to the hurt I caused Tyler and my friends but it felt so right. I almost wished he would break his promise and come back for me and take me to all the places he promised to take me long ago. With a deep sigh, I was brought back to reality.

It would never work for me and Klaus. He was too impulsive. He always had to be right with no moral background. He took what he wanted no matter the consequence. He killed mercilessly; Aunt Jenna, Tyler's mum…and let's not forget the few attempts on me and my friend's lives. There was no telling who his next victim would be and no forgetting those of the past. However, there were these moments, few and private, where he would reveal his true self to me. The human version.

It was almost as though he was at ease with me, or more at ease than with others. I think that's what drew me to him like a moth to a flame. The knowledge that there is good in him. I know he has to show a tough exterior especially with as many enemies as his but to see those flickers of who I imagine he used to be and who he still is behind those walls, that's a man capable of love. I strongly believe that anyone capable of love is capable of being saved. I just wonder, would it be enough? I've seen a flicker yes, but could I get the "big bad hybrid" Niklaus Mikaelson, to open up and be more of the person I have seen in flashes?

I guess it's a fruitless dream when you look at in in black and white but that doesn't explain this nagging in my chest that it may not be entirely impossible. It was similar to the way I feel when I have an important event to plan like Homecoming or a Birthday Party for Elena or Bonnie. Only in the same sense, it was also very different, this was a person, one who once thanked me for my honesty with the most beautiful drawing I've ever seen, which is admittedly still in a trinket box in the drawer next to my bed. I decided to look at the drawing I had hidden away for so long, from prying eyes such as Tyler's or Elena's who would read way too much into it and reintroduce those feelings of guilt.

However, as I stared at the small drawing I felt myself withdraw. Why now? Why has this suddenly re-entered my mind after so long? It wasn't like I had a reason. I was enjoying college, there was little drama involving the Salvatore Brothers. Last I heard, Stefan was In London (at least that's where the postcard came from) apparently visiting some old friends. Damon and Elena had gone on vacation to France because Elena was just dying to see the Eiffel Tower (what girl wouldn't?) and Damon, well, he was more than ready for a change in scenery. Perhaps it was jealousy, I wanted to go on adventures all over the world or maybe it was the fact I myself hadn't been on vacation since the year before my parent's divorce and god knows I needed one. I wouldn't normally consider Klaus to be a good companion however but this small town life just wasn't enough for me. Not when I was just dying to discover the world I had been given unlimited time to explore. But it's KLAUS. But on another note it's _KLAUS._

 _I probably shouldn't go_ , I thought to myself as I silently packed my black and pink striped duffel bag with a week's supply of clothes. Including the drawing.

 _This is a terrible idea._ I groaned while fluffing my perfectly curled hair in the mirror and applying some light pink lip gloss. All for recreational purposes of course. Then I proceeded to pack my phone and charger because who knows what will happen.

I boldly whooshed down the stairs, taking advantage of my vampire speed to take one last look around the all-too-quiet living room. On the fireplace lay the last picture I had of me and my mum. It was summer and we were discussing all the crazy drama going around town at the time, having no idea that we would have to part soon. I still miss her but I know she'd want me to live my life to the fullest. I'm just glad we had the time to get close. With one last glance around the house I pulled my jacket on, grabbed my bag and keys and made my way outside where carefree Caroline was finally doing something she wanted to. Placing her bag in the trunk and getting into the car, she finally realised that she was finally doing something she wanted to do and it felt glorious.

"Goodbye Mystic Falls"she whispered, putting on her shades and pressing on the gas. Letting a smile grace her features.

"Hello New Orleans"

* * *

All references and characters are copyrighted to the owners of the show and books, i only own my own input and change of plot.

Please review and let me know what you think! This is more of a starter chapter just to see if anyone likes the idea. I have a rough outline of where i want the story to go and i would be excited to share it with you guys, until next time! x


End file.
